Uncovering a Hidden Truth
by JediMaster-Jen
Summary: Upon reuniting with his wife Mara, Luke discovers he is going to be a father.


**Title:** Uncovering A Hidden Truth

**Summary:** Upon reuniting with his wife Mara, Luke learns that he's going to be a father.

**Disclaimer:** George Lucas Owns Star Wars. The word Imzadi belongs to Paramount and the people from Star Trek: TNG.

**Author Note**~ This vignette started life as Ch. 8 of a massive fic called _Arik's Fury_, which was at one time posted on and is very AU. It may again be posted, both there and here, but for now, this small story is all that remains.

/

Luke was pacing from one end of his balcony to the other. He'd spoken to Mara nearly thirty minutes beforehand and he was getting antsier by the second. He checked the chrono on his wrist again and found that it was only forty seconds later than the last time he'd checked. He and Mara had been separated before, but it was worse now. When they were fighting the Empire, missions often took them away from each other, but now that the war was over he hated to be away from her.

"You're going to wear a hole in the carpet if you keep up that pacing, Skywalker," came the voice he'd been waiting to hear.

Luke spun on his booted heel and just gazed at his wife. He hadn't seen her since just after the Battle of Endor weeks before, and now that she was in front of him again, he couldn't move. She was beautiful, just as he remembered her. Her red shoulder-length hair framed her face in curls. Her green eyes that seemed to look right through him were sparkling with mischief. Her skin-tight clothing gave him a stunning view of her slender, athletic body. She was perfect, just as she had been when he'd first seen her so many years ago.

"Bantha got your tongue, Skywalker?" Mara asked her flustered husband.

"I don't know what to say. I feel like I'm sixteen again, seeing you for the first time…," Luke managed to say in a strained voice, "…and I'm just waiting for Master Muln…," he paused, remembering that she didn't like for him to call Garen that,"…your father to walk in on us like he did then," he finished, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead.

Mara began walking towards Luke, their eyes locked on one another. "Since you're worried about my father I suppose I should tell you that he isn't here. He declined my offer to accompany me to Naboo and decided to stay on Coruscant and help with the excavation of what's left of the Jedi Temple," she informed Luke, now standing directly in front of him, her breath tickling his face.

Unable to stand not having her in his arms for another second, Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a fierce embrace. Her arms went around his neck and they clung together, their emotions swirling in the Force.

"I missed you, Mara," Luke whispered in her ear. "I really…," he hesitated, suddenly feeling like they weren't alone in the room. "Do you sense something, Mara?" he asked, sounding panicked. He didn't want anything to ruin their reunion.

Mara stepped back from her husband. "Use your senses, Skywalker. Even you can figure this one out, Farmboy," she told him.

Luke knew she was hiding something from him; he'd known that since before they parted weeks ago. He'd sensed then that something was…not wrong, but different. Carefully, and with more than a little trepidation he closed his eyes and reached out with his senses, searching for…something.

Mara stood very still. It used to be a game they played as teenagers. She'd hide something deep within her mind, hidden behind strong mental shielding and Luke would do his best to uncover the something she was hiding. To this day, when they played the game, she was never able to keep anything from him.

Time stood still as Luke's blue eyes snapped open. Mara knew he'd learned her secret. Now she just needed to know if he was happy about it or not. She thought he would be. Her question was answered when he swept her into his arms and began twirling her around the room.

"Luke, put me down!" she yelled at him.

"Oh! I'm sorry Mara, are you okay?" he asked quickly, fearful of hurting her.

"Yes Luke, I'm fine. I'm not sick, I'm pregnant," she told him heatedly; lest he get the idea that he needed to protect her, or hover over her for the entire pregnancy. She was a Jedi Knight, the same as him. She didn't need protecting.

"Whoa, relax. I'm not trying to…," was as far as he got before a pillow flew through the air at his head.

"Stay out of my head, Skywalker," Mara warned.

Luke rested his hands on her shoulders and tipped her chin up so that their eyes met once again. For a few moments they just stared at one another, their eyes saying all they needed to say. Finally, Luke took her hand and led her over to their bed. He guided her down onto the soft mattress before crawling up behind her and wrapping her in his arms, his large hands covering her abdomen where their child was nestled, safe inside his/her mother.

"What has you so frightened of becoming a mother, Imzadi?" Luke asked softly, caressing her stomach lightly as he waited for her answer.

"That's part of the problem; I don't know what scares me. I'm just…scared," she told him, hoping that it made sense to him because it sure didn't to her.

Luke pulled her closer against him. "I don't think scared is the right word, Mara. I think you're just nervous. So am I. I've never been a father before and I don't have the first clue how to go about being one. We'll learn how to be parents together," he promised her, wanting desperately to alleviate her fears.

Mara turned to face Luke. She removed his hand from her stomach and held it in her own. Their eyes met, blue and green mixing together as completely as their DNA had to create their child. Luke moved closer and connected their lips in a passionate kiss that had them both gasping for air when they parted.

"I love you, Mara," Luke told her, his voice gentle, his feelings for her clearly written on his face. He would love her until the day he ceased to exist.

Mara's hands had drifted to Luke's shirt during the kiss. She pushed the parted folds of black silk apart and off of his broad, tanned shoulders. Leaning forward to place a kiss on his chest, she whispered," I love you too, Luke."

Lips met, hands caressed and undressed; all other thoughts were gone as the couple lost themselves in each other.


End file.
